The Prisoners (TV Series)
Overview Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the Prisoners before the outbreak, other than Oscar was arrested for breaking and entering and Axel was arrested for armed robbery. Though he reveals that he had a water pistol and had no intentions of hurting anyone. He was also staying with his brother before being arrested. Tomas, Andrew, and Big Tiny were also arrested, but it is unknown for what. Post-Apocalypse After Hershel's leg was amputated, Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn and Maggie discover the Prisoners hiding out in the broom closet of the cafeteria, noticeably uneducated about the apocalypse. They mention that they had been locked in the broom closet when 'riots' broke out. Rick and the group initially leave the Prisoners be, taking Hershel back to Cell Block C. The leader of the Prisoners, Tomas, arrives and begins demanding that he and his fellow Prisoners be let back into Cell Block C due to them residing there before the apocalypse. Axel begins to propose a compromise of moving into a different cell block. Rick and Tomas eventually make a deal: In exchange for half of the Prisoners' food supplies, they'll help the Prisoners clear out a different Cell Block. Rick warns the Prisoners (Tomas especially), however, that he will kill them if they come outside and come near his people simply because he does not know or trust any of them, causing more tension between the two leaders. Initially, the Prisoners ignore Rick's advice on how to kill the walkers and attack the walkers "riot style", but they soon become proficient. Initially, Rick's group and Tomas' group work together and take out numerous walkers in the tombs, but Tomas brutally kills Big Tiny after he was scratched by a walker. Tomas is later killed by Rick after the former tried to kill the latter twice. Andrew tried to kill Rick too, but had no chance and was forced to flee. Rick chases after him and locks him out in the courtyard, leaving him to be eaten by walkers (off-screen). The remaining two Prisoners are allowed to live and stay, but are not allowed to interact with the other survivors. After they asked to join Rick's group, which was denied, they should leave the Prison, but Andrew, who survived being locked out by Rick, lured a swarm of walkers into the Prison and caused the attack on Rick and his group as his revenge, resulting in the deaths of Lori and T-Dog. As Andrew and Rick struggle, Oscar obtains Rick's gun and aims it at Rick. Andrew urges Oscar to shoot Rick and to take back the Prison, but Oscar shoots Andrew in the head instead and then honourably gives Rick his gun back, effectively earning Rick's trust. After that, Oscar and Axel became part of Rick's group and both of them prove to be vital members to the group: Axel for his mechanic skills and Oscar for his strength. When Rick decides to travel to Woodbury to rescue Glenn and Maggie, Oscar volunteers to go with them and manages to kill several Woodbury soldiers alongside his allies, but he is killed while fleeing back to the Prison after the successful rescue attempt, and his corpse is shot in the head by Maggie to prevent reanimation. Axel was left as the sole surviving Prisoner and helps build some of the barriers and defenses around the Prison, and begins forming a friendly bond with Carol. However, he is eventually killed by The Governor during the first assault on the Prison from the Woodbury Army. Members *Tomas'' (Leader)'' *Andrew *Big Tiny *Oscar *Axel Crimes *Tomas - Unknown *Andrew - Unknown *Big Tiny - Unknown *Oscar - Breaking and Entering *Axel - Armed Robbery Killed Victims This list shows the victims the Prisoners have killed: *Big Tiny *T-Dog (Caused) * Lori Grimes'' (Caused)'' *Andrew *Eisenberg (Possibly) *Bob Adams (Possibly) *Multiple Woodbury Soldiers *Numerous counts of zombies Deaths *Big Tiny *Tomas *Andrew *Oscar *Axel Trivia *In Telltale Games' The Walking Dead, Lee Everett was being transferred to the same prison as the prisoners when the outbreak began. *In the Comic series, there are 4 prisoners: Dexter, Andrew, Axel, and Thomas Richards, whereas in the TV series, there are 5 prisoners: Tomas, Andrew, Axel, Oscar, and Big Tiny. * In both the Comic and TV series, the leaders of the prisoners (Dexter and Tomas) are the second members to die (after Thomas for Dexter, and after Big Tiny for Tomas). Also, both leaders were killed by Rick. * In the TV Series, Axel tells Rick that he was arrested for selling pharmaceuticals. This is later revealed to be false and that he had actually robbed a gas station with a water pistol. *In both the Comic and TV series, Axel is the last prisoner to die. Also, both were killed similarly (Axel from the Comics was shot in the head by one of The Governor's soldiers from outside the Prison fences during the second assault on the Prison from the Woodbury Army, but Axel from the TV show was shot in the head by The Governor himself from outside the Prison fences during the first assault on the Prison from the Woodbury Army. *Despite the different looks of the two characters, Tomas is confirmed to be the television counterpart of Thomas Richards. However, Tomas does share several similarities with Dexter, the leader of the prisoners in the Comics. Collis, Clark. 'Walking Dead' exec producer Robert Kirkman talks about tonight's show: 'People have to die!' Entertainment Weekly (October 21, 2012) *In the Comic Series, the prisoners' jumpsuits are orange, whereas in the TV Series, they are dark blue. *In both Comic and TV series, all of the prisoners were killed. * This is the first group in both the Comic and TV series to be completely wiped out. References Category:Groups Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists